Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recorder that records a measurement value, and more particularly, to a recorder that has a function of recording an image in association with a measurement value.
Related Art
In plants such as a factory or a production facility, various measurements of temperature, a flow rate, pressure, or the like using a sensor have been performed, and recorders such as a paperless recorder are used to observe and record the measurement values thereof.
In addition, camera devices for industrial application have become widespread due to increased connectivity and price reduction of the camera devices, and thus capturing a moving image and a still image of a monitoring object by using a camera device in a plant has become widespread.
FIG. 18 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a system that performs monitoring, on a monitoring object 450 within a plant, by collection of measurement values using a temperature sensor 430 and collection of images using a camera 410 having a digital communication output function.
Image data from the digital communication output camera 410 is input to a PC 460 through a general-purpose network communication path 400. Analog measurement data from the temperature sensor 430 is converted into digital measurement data in an A/D communication converter 440 and is input to a paperless recorder 300 through the network communication path 400. However, when the temperature sensor 430 outputs digital data, the A/D communication converter 440 is not necessary.
Image data input to the PC 460 is recorded in the PC 460 and is displayed on a display device of the PC 460. Measurement data input to the paperless recorder 300 is recorded in the paperless recorder 300 and is displayed on a display device of the paperless recorder 300.
FIG. 19 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of the paperless recorder 300. The paperless recorder 300 can perform trend display for displaying in real time a value of measurement data that is input thereto and reproduction display for reading out and displaying a value of recorded measurement data.
As illustrated in the drawing, the paperless recorder 300 includes a digital communication module 310, an ADC 320, a measurement value input processor 330, a timepiece 340, a file saving processor 350, a file saving region 360, a file reproduction processor 370, a display processor 380, and a display device 390.
The digital communication module 310 receives measurement data through the network communication path 400. The ADC 320 directly receives measurement data from an analog output sensor (not shown) to perform digital conversion processing.
The measurement value input processor 330 performs input processing of the measurement data that is received by the digital communication module 310 or the ADC 320. The timepiece 340 specifies a time when the measurement data is received. The file saving processor 350 saves the measurement data as a time-series measurement value file 361 in the file saving region 360.
The file saving region 360 is a non-volatile storage region where the time-series measurement value file 361 as a recording result of the paperless recorder 300 is stored. As illustrated in FIG. 20, the time-series measurement value file 361 is a file in which a time when the measurement data is received and a measurement value are associated with each other and are recorded in time series.
The file reproduction processor 370 reads out the time-series measurement value file 361 from the file saving region 360 to perform reproduction processing, and transmits the time-series measurement value file to the display processor 380. The display processor 380 performs trend display processing based on the measurement data that is input by the measurement value input processor 330 and reproduction display processing of the measurement data using the file reproduction processor 370, and displays a waveform, a value, and the like on the display device 390.